Beneath the Harvest Moon
by Dah Puzzle Masta
Summary: This is the story of Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, I named the main character Tess, and you can vote on who you want her to marry! Please read and review!
1. Prolog

This chapter is a prolog so it won't be nearly as long as the rest of the chapters… But please still enjoy and tell me what you thought!

The Harvest Goddess sat in her garden, watching from her crystal ball as a little baby girl took her first steps. "She needs a guardian…" She said to the harvest sprites as she watched. "Someone to guide her through life. I sense she will be needed desperately in the future." So she stood up and went over to a batch of tulips. She waved her hand over one of the tulips, it closed. Then, out of nowhere, it opened up and a newborn harvest sprite came out! The Harvest Goddess sent the sprite to guide the baby through it's life… In high hopes that she will be peace to the valley once again.


	2. The Baby Meets the Harvest Goddess

**One vote for Gill, anyone else want to try and beat that number with your fave bachelor?**

It was a beautiful day out in the park, where a family of three were setting up to have a picnic. There was a mother, a father, and a little baby girl. This was the same baby girl that the Harvest Goddess had been watching crystal ball. She wobbled around chasing a butterfly as her parents took food out of the picnic basket and set it down on the blanket they'd laid on the ground. The butterfly the girl had been chasing had just barely left her reach before a little light came into her sight. She chased the light into the park forest, the light being the harvest sprite the Harvest Goddess had made for the girl's protection, until they reached a small clearing where the Harvest Goddess herself stood.

"Here she is, Harvest Goddess!" The sprite beamed as the baby sat down and tilted her head at the goddess with a curious look in her eyes.

"Good work, Finn." Said the Harvest Goddess as she bent down and let the girl grab and bite her hair. "Ah, Tess," She said as she lifted the little girl's face. "you are such a beautiful little girl, and you are destined for greatness. You may go, now that I've seen you in person. Your parents may start to worry if you're gone much longer. Go with her, Finn, and never leave her. She will need you, and the valley will need her."

"But, how will we know when to come help? If I never see you!" Finn squirmed,

"Just trust me, you'll know." replied the Harvest Goddess. Finn nodded and led Tess back to her parents. Her mother picked her up and sat her down next to a giant piece of watermelon which Tess tried to devour but only sucked out all of the juice. Finn flew back and forth around her head and kept trying to get her to say his name, but it was no use, she was simply too young to talk. And besides, if she had said his name it would have come as a complete surprise to the parents since they couldn't see Finn themselves!


	3. Away For the First Time

**Gill: 1 vote**

**Owen: 1 vote**

**It's not too late to vote! I will be leaning towards a certain bachelor if they're winning, and if there is a tie I will lean toward whichever one got the number first! Does this make sense? If not you can say so in a review or you can PM me! Enjoy!**

A seventeen year old Tess was in her bedroom one sunny Sunday afternoon. She went back and forth restlessly between her dresser and her bed, getting clothes out of the drawers and putting them in the suitcase that sat on top of the bed. She looked outside with a worried look on her face. She stopped packing and went over to the windowsill where she sat down.

"Where are you, Finn?" She wondered, she had never been away from Finn since that fateful day she met him, and just two hours ago he told her that he felt the Harvest Goddess calling him and just like that took off… He said he'd be back in half an hour, but obviously that didn't happen! Tess sat at the windowsill for about five minutes before she noticed a hibicus flower growing on a vine that was growing up the wall beside the window on the two story house she and her family lived in. She opened the window and plucked it, then she sat back down and started to smell it. She had forgotten her feat for a little while before a little light ran straight into her head, knocking her over and falling onto the floor as well. Tess sat up again, and then upon seeing what had knocked her down, grabbed the light and hugged it so that it could barely breath.

"Finn! I was so worried! What happened!" Finn tried to answer must could only let out a little cry for help:

"I… can't… breath… let go…" Tess let Finn go.

"Oh, um, sorry! I was just worried!"

"Apology accepted! I have news from the Harvest Goddess!" Finn's face was solemn as he spoke.

"What is it? What's going on? Was this a false alarm or the real thing?" Tess babbled,

"It's the real thing!" Finn answered.

"Do tell!" And Finn then went on to explain what had happened the two and a half hours he was away…


	4. Are You Talking to Yourself?

1 Vote Gill

1 Vote Luke

3 Votes Owen

"Ok, so, I went into the woods that I told you not to go into because you would see the Goddess before your time… But no one was there!" Finn said in somewhat of a fast tone as he and the teenage girl sat on the floor. Tess furrowed her brow.

"No one? Are you sure?"

"Well, there WAS one person… It was another Harvest Sprite! His name was… Allen, I believe, yes it was. He told me that the Harvest Goddess doesn't always stay in the same place. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT? I'VE ONLY SEEN HER LIKE TWICE AND BOTH TIMES SHE WAS THERE!"

"Calm down Finn! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Oh, you're right. He said that the Harvest Goddess was in this place called Harmonica Town, and that she left a message for me from there! That she's really worried, and needs you in Harmonica town ASAP!"

He stopped talking all at once and took a deep breath. Tess sighed.

"Harmonica Town is probably one of those big cities that's all hustle and bustle like it is here in New York… No farms needed or wanted."

She went over to her desk where a laptop sat handy. She opened it and pressed the "start" button. While waiting for it to load, she looked over at the clothes she packed.

"Goodbye, Mineral Town." She mumbled under her breath.

The laptop had loaded by now. So she put in the password and turned on her internet. Typing up "Harmonica Town" in the search engine. She got quite a few options, but none of them were what she was looking for. And then, when she finally found the right website, she looked through it and realized…

"It's a small town, and they're looking for a new farmer… Finn is this the right place?"

She received a nod. And then she squealed "EEEEEEK I'm gonna get to open my farm after all!"

Just then, she heard the dreaded footsteps of her uncle Galen, booming up the stairs and ready to question Tess on why she was talking to herself again… She sighed, she had had this conversation with him SO many times. But never actually said anything. Instead she would just listen to him ramble on about how she was crazy and needed to go to the nut-house, or how she was never going to get married, or both. She never could avoid it, but she was used to it. Seeing as she could, for longer than she could remember, see Finn and always thought of him as a regular person, therefore forgetting when to keep her voice down.

At the very moment she sighed, an idea came into Tess' mind. She ran to the cell phone sitting on her bed, and quickly dialed a number. The phone only ran a couple of times before she got an answer.

"Hello?" Said a woman's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Gretel, listen, uncle Galen thinks I'm talking to myself again so pretend you are!"

"Oh, ok, but Zephyr Town's annual tea party is going to start soon so I can't pretend very-" Gretel's sentence was cut short by the boom of a door flinging open and hitting the wall. Tess groaned.

"Yes, uncle Galen?"

"Have you talking to yourself again?"

"No, I'm talking to Gretel, say hi Gretel." She put the phone to Galen's ear.

"Hi" was all the man heard. He smiled.

"Well, that's once in a lifetime!" He then walked out the door.

"That went better than I thought…" Tess thought.

"Bet you're glad you have people like me who can also see the Harvest Sprites huh?" Gretel gloated playfully.

"More than you know! Have fun at your tea party! And thanks again!"

"Your welcome!" And then she hung up.

Tess sighed and smiled at the roof as she lay down on her bed. Finally, her purpose was becoming clear, her life started to happen.


End file.
